La Escuela de Artes Marciales
by leslietendo
Summary: Akane Tendo recibe una beca para ir a "La Escuela de Artes Marciales", al ir allí, encontrará, amigos, diversión , nuevas aventuras y ...¿amor?, Pasen y lean :) , -Universo Alterno- COMPLETO:)
1. La Escuela de Artes Marciales

Ranma 1/2, no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

¡Hola! :), estoy con mi primera historia Universo Alterno, solo que todos van a tener las mismas personalidades, pero se conocen de manera diferente, en la imagen del fic puse un dibujito que hice con todo mi amor! xD ya se que esta todo feo .. pero lo hice con amor! ajaja, bueno solo lo hice para que se imaginen el uniforme, porque no soy buena con las descripciones , espero que disfruten de esta pequeña historia!

-La escuela de Artes Marciales-

Akane Tendo, habia recibido una beca para entrar a un curso llamado "La escuela de Artes Marciales" (que original ¬¬) , el cual duraba un mes, para luego graduarse, en aquella escuela solo lograban entrar algunos de los mejores artistas marciales de Japón, en la casa Tendo, se puede observar a una joven de cabellos azules, portando su nuevo uniforme, mientras seguia empacando todo lo que le faltaba...

-¡Diablos!, ¿donde estará mi peluche de cerdito?(así es, no existe p-chan xD)- dijo Akane frustrada, pues ese cerdito se lo habia dado su madre antes de morir, y era como un tesoro para ella-

-¿Akane, ya estás lista para ir al curso?- cuestionó Kasumi mientras le entregaba ropa limpia a Akane-

-S-sí ,pero no encuentro..ya sabes.. a p-chan- murmuró Akane avergonzada-

-¿p-chan?...¡Ya, a tu peluche!, deja lo traigo, lo dejaste en la sala- djio Kasumi saliendo de la habitación para ir por el bendito peluche-

-¡Gracias Kasumi!- dijo Akane poniendo lo último de ropa en la maleta y cerrarla y bajar a despedirse-

-¡Akaneeee!- lloriqueo el padre de Akane, Soun, abrazandola por las piernas- ¡No nos dejes!, ¡llévame en tu maleta!- suplicó Soun-

-¿E-en mi maleta?, ¡deja de bromear pápa!- dijo quitandoselo de las piernas mientras soltaba una gota de sudor- Me tengo que ir, los quiero mucho- suspiró abrazando a uno por uno-

-Adios hermanita, espero que consigas un novio fuerte y guapo- dijo Nabiki guiñando un ojo a Akane-

-¿Q-que cosas dices?, ¡Ya me voy!- dijo haciendo esfuerzo por no enojarse y lléndose a la entrada-

-¡Adios a todos los quiero mucho!, ¡les prometo que les llamare!- gritó subiendose al taxi que la esperaba y que la llevaria a un lugar donde tendría nuevas aventuras-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En las afueras del colegio, una joven sacaba su maleta del taxi para dirijirse adentro, todo se veía muy moderno, era un edificio grande color gris con franjas de color azul y rojo y una gran puerta de cristal.

-Muy bien, aquí vamos- dijo adentrandose en el edificio-

-¡Cuidado!- dijo una "chica" pelirroja al ver que no podria parar, pues el piso estaba resbaloso, chocando con Akane, haciendo que las dos cayeran de espaldas en el piso-

¡Auch!- lloriqueó Akane abajo de la pelirroja- ¿¡Qué te pasa!?- dijo aún abajo de la otra chica-

-¡Lo siento!- gritó disculpandose y parandose para ayudar a Akane- Aunque... te dije que te quitaras, pero no me hiciste caso- soltó excusandose, pero luego mostró una sonrisa- Mi nombre es Ran..ko Saotome- dijo "Ranko"-

-Akane Tendo- dijo dándole la mano- No es que me interese pero...¿porqué llevas el uniforme de chicos, Ranko?- preguntó sorprendida-

-Ahh...jajaja- dijo soltando su risa mas femenina, según "ella"- Es que prefiero el uniforme de niños...ya sabes, mas cómodo-

-Ya entiendo...bueno Ranko, fue un gusto conocerte, voy a ver cual es mi habitación- dijo retirandose pero paró- Por cierto..-

-¿Sí, que pasa?- preguntó "Ranko"-

-Me dijiste "¡Cuidado!", cuando ya habías chocado conmigo- dijo sonriendo- Me voy..- murmuró encaminandose a la dirección-

-Akane Tendo...- suspiró Ranma- ¡Ah! ¡lo olvide!, tengo que arreglar este asunto- dijo corriendo hacia la dirección-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la dirección...

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó nerviosa Akane-

-Pase- se oyó desde adentro-

-Buenos dias, ¿usted es el director?, es que soy nueva y quisiera saber mi número de cuarto- dijo nerviosa viendo al extravagante director, que usaba ropa de Hawaii-

-Good Morning, usted es la señorita Akane Tendo,¿no es así?- ella solo asintió- su habitación es la 70, su compañera es...- dijo con su acento raro-

-¿Compañera?, ¿no son cuartos individuales?- preguntó Akane-

-No...-se formó un silencio incómodo y solo se veían fijamente- Emm.. su compañera se llama...Ranko Saotome- dijo seriamente el director-

-¿Ranko Saotome?- preguntó sorprendida-

-Así es, bueno Señorita Akane Tendo, tengo asuntos que atender- dijo dándole entender que se fuera-

-C-claro, entiendo- dijo saliendo de la dirección, al salir sintió un cuerpo chocar contra el suyo- ¡Auch!-

chilló Akane, pero al incorporarse se encontró con un chico de ojos azules grisaceos y su cabello en una trenza...que raro, ¿a quién le recordaba esa misma trenza y ojos azules?- Etto...¡¿Qué te pasa?, deberias tener más cuidado-dijo sonrojada y enojada-

-Lo siento Akane- dijo sonriendo-

-¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó perpleja con los ojos abiertos-

-Ahh...jajajaja, esque mi hermana...Ranko, me dijo algo sobre ti- dijo nervioso-

-¡Ohh!, por eso te parecias tanto... ¿sabes donde puedo encontrarla?, esque ella es mi compañera de cuarto- preguntó inocente sin imaginarse siquiera que ese chico era aquella chica-

-¡Soy tu...!digo, ¿ella es tu compañera?-

-Sí ¿sabes donde esta?-

-No, pero estoy seguro que la encontrarás pronto, mi nombre es Ranma Saotome- dijo extendiendole la mano-

-Que parecidos son, hasta el nombre- sorprendida dijo tomando la mano de Ranma- Bueno Ranma, voy a mi habitación a desempacar, ¡hasta luego!- dijo corriendo hacia la habitación número 70-

-Tengo que arreglar esto, antes de que el problema se haga más grande- murmuró entrando a la dirección- ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó, hasta que leyó un anunció en la puerta que decía : " El director saldrá por una semana " (por razones que nadie sabe u.U)- Supongo que tendré que esperar a que llege para que pueda cambiarme de habitación- suspiró resignado caminando hacia la habitación que le tocó, pero antes se tiró un balde de agua encima, entró en la habitación y vió a Akane en ropa interior-

-Hola Ranko, me voy a dar una ducha- dijo mientras se quitaba la falda-

-¡L..lo siento!- dijo mientras se tapaba la nariz en la que le salía sangre y salía de la habitación- dios...maldito seas pápa y tu estúpido entrenamiento...-

.-.-.-.-.-.-Flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En las pozas de Jusenkyo...

-¿Estas listo pápa?- desafió Ranma a su padre-

-Como siempre- dijo poniendose en posición de combate-

-¡No seré suave contigo!- dijo atacandolo y tirandolo al manantial del panda ahogado- ¡Ja!, que débil eres viejo-

De la nada salió un panda atacando a Ranma y tirandolo al manantial de la chica ahogada

-¡Aiyaa!, eso no estar bien, yo advertirles y ustedes no hacer caso-

Cuando Ranma salió se sorprendió al ver pechos en su cuerpo-

-¡Ahhhh!- gritó Ranma-

.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin de flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Akane Tendo...-murmuró Ranma imaginandose cosas nada santas-

Fin de capitulo 1 -

Espero les haya gustado, espero que dejen sensuales reviews jajaja xD, que más...¡ya me acorde!, los capitulos siempre me salen coritos :c ... si ,eso era todo, hasta el proximo capitulo ^^!

leslietendo


	2. El Grupo A

Ranma 1/2 no me pertence, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

El Grupo A

-"_Favor de que todos los alumnos se reporten en el patio central_"- dijo una voz en un altavoz-

Una joven de cabellos azules salió con su uniforme puesto y el cabello ligeramente húmedo, al abrir la puerta chocó con "una pequeña pelirroja", pero al parecer "ella" ni se percató de que la golpearon, pues estaba pensando en ciertas cosas...

-¡Ranko, perdón!, ¿estas bien?- preguntó Akane preocupada arrodillandose alado de la pelirroja-

-S-si...-balbuceó Ranma-

-¡Vamos!, nos estan citando en el patio central-informó Akane arrastrando de la camisa a Ranko hacia el lugar indicado-

Al llegar, habia una cancha de basketball, y alrededor de 40 alumnos, no todos en Japón eran buenos artistas marciales, también un maestro fuerte con ojos miel y cabello cáfe.

-¡Llegan tarde!- gritó el maestro-

-Lo sentimos- dijo Akane haciendo una pequeña reverencia y forzando a Ranma también a mover la cabeza- Vamos, despierta- susurró Akane a Ranma-

-¿Ehh?, ¿donde estamos?- preguntó la pelirroja regresando al mundo real-

-¡Silencio!- ordenó el profesor- Como verán, el director Kuno salió por una semana, yo seré su suplente por ese periodo, haremos grupos de entrenamiento, con el fin de que refuerzen habilidades diferentes, serán sus grupos hasta que acabe el curso acabe ( el curso dura 1 mes ).Bien, comenzemos.- explicó el profesor- El grupo A, esta conformado por, Akane Tendo, Ranko Saotome, Ryoga Hibiki, Ukyo Kuonji,

Shampoo y Mousse, juntense mientras hago las indicaciones en los demás grupos, el grupo B ...-

-¿Quién estar en equipo de Shampoo?- preguntó Shampoo dando un salto hacia enfrente-

-Yo- dijeron los demas al unísono, se juntaron los 6 haciendo un circulo-

-Hola, yo ser Shampoo y ser mejor artista marcial de China y Japón- dijo Shampoo mostrando cara de triunfo, alzando un puño enfrente de su cara-

-¿Y quién lo dice?- preguntó Ranma convertido en mujer, enojado por ser tan presumida, el era el único y mejor artista marcial de el mundo ( salió más preusmido xD)-

-Chica ser fastidiosa- dijo Shampoo viendo enfadada a "Ranko"-

-¡¿A quién le dices chica?!- gritó enojado Ranma-

-Ya chicas no peleen, somos un equipo- dijo Ukyo sonriendo y separando a las 2 "chicas" que parecía que iban a agarrarse a golpes en cualquier momento-

-Ranko, ya no pelees- dijo Akane sonriendo a la pelirroja-

-Ehh..si...-balbuceó sonrojada por la sonrisa de Akane mientras jugaba con sus dedos-

-Yo soy Ryoga Hibiki- dijo tímido-

-Yo Mousse, y vengo con mi querida Shampoo- dijo el cegatón con lentes de fondo de botella, haciendo un intento por abrazar a la nombrada, pero solo recibió un golpe de su parte-

-Yo soy Akane Tendo, un gusto- dijo sonriendo-

-¿Ranko...?,digo, Ranko Saotome- se preguntó a si mismo y contestandose de igual forma-

-Muy bien, pongan atención, se hará un viaje de entrenamiento hacia el bosque, será como un campamento, para probar sus habilidades,¡ASI QUE EMPAQUEN SUS COSAS AHORA MISMO HOLGAZANES!-gritó el profesor haciendo temblar a todos y que corrieran despavoridos a hacer su maleta-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la habitación de Ranma y Akane...

-Que miedo me dio ese profesor- comentó Akane con una cara de disgusto-

-Solo lo hizo para que le hicieran caso- contestó Ranma sin interés-

-Supongo...Ranko, ¿tu eres buena en artes marciales?- dijo Akane cerrando su maleta-

Antes de hablar, mostró una sonrisa arrogante.- ¡Je!, Yo soy el...la heredera de la Dinastía Saotome y algún día seré...la mejor artista marcial- dijo apuntandose con el pulgar asi mismo-

-¿Y que hay de Ranma?-

-Este...el...¡JAJAJAJAJA!- balbuceó riendo de una forma "femenina"- Olvidemos a mi...hermano por un momento...emm...¿tienes idea de que se debe llevar a un campamento?- preguntó Ranma para cambiar de tema-

-Si, ropa cómoda, ropa interior...-dijo Akane sonriendo acercandose a la maleta de "Ranko" mientras acomodaba y se encontro con unos boxers de hombre-¿Q-qué es esto?- preguntó nerviosa y sonrojada levantando los boxers a la altura de su cabeza.-

-¿Qué parecen?, son boxers- dijo Ranma de lo más normal del mundo, hasta que se dió cuenta de que estaba convertido en chica- Oh..lo olvidé- susurró para si mismo sin ser oido por Akane- Esque son más cómodos, por eso los uso...jejeje- dijo nervioso rascandose la nuca-

-Ya veo...-

-Ya esta anocheciendo, Akane...ya me voy a dormir- dijo Ranma poniendose su camisa blanca de tirantes y quitandose los pantalones para quedarse en boxers y acomodarse en su cama-

-Buenas noches Ranko- dijo Akane apagando la lámpara-

-Buenas no...zZzZzZz- Ranma antes de acabar de decir la frase se quedo dormido-

Fin del Capitulo 2-

Holaaa! ;D espero les haya gustado, estuvo cortito pero es porque estan planeando lo del viaje y asi c: xD gracias por las 3 hermosas personitas que dejaron comentarios!

hikarus, gracias amigoo! ;D te quiero muchoo y gracias por apoyarme siempre con mis historias.

alexbonita, me alegra mucho que te gustara c: , espero ye haya gustado este capi tambien! ;D.

ranko1792, graciias por tu comentario ;) me animo a escribir este más rapido!, espero te haya gustado.

Sobre lo de zZzZzZ... esque no se como se oye cuando uno ronca xD y en algunas partes he leido que ponen zZzZzZ jojojo.

¡Hasta el próximo capitulin okno! XD

leslietendo


	3. Una Gran Sorpresa

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

Una Gran Sorpresa

Era una mañana lluviosa y fría, pero aún así se podía apreciar algunos rayos del sol que dieron directamente en los rostros de dos jovénes que dormían placidamente en su cama, bueno, una no era exactamente una mujer, entonces el despertador sonó justamente a las 9:00am, pues a las 10:00am partían los camiones al campamento...

-¡Ring!,¡Ring!- sonó el despertador haciendo un escandaloso ruido, entonces Akane abrió los ojos lentamente-

-Ranko- llamó Akane a su compañera que parecía no iba a despertar-

-5 minutos más...mámaa...-contestó entre sueños la pelirroja mientras se rascaba el estómago-

-Ranko...¡RANKO!- gritó desesperadamente la joven de cabellos azules-

-¿Q-qué pasa?...¡¿que hora es Akane?!- preguntó enojado Ranma-

-Las 9am...arreglate, el camión sale a las 10, me voy a meter a bañar primero- contestó tranquilamente Akane mientras tomaba una toalla-

-Muy bien...- dijo obediente bostezando-

.-.-.-.-.-. hora después...-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_Favor de reportarse todos los alumnos en el estacionamiento-_ se oyó una voz desde el megáfono-

-¡Vamos Ranko!- gritó Akane sonriendo mientras jalaba a la pequeña pelirroja de la mano, como una niña pequeña emocionada cuando le dan un dulce, llevaban puesto un sueter con gorra en la espalda y pantalones deportivos-

-¡E-espera Akane!,¡hay que esperar a los demás del grupo!- dijo sonrojada la pelirroja por el simple roce de la mano de Akane-

-¡Aiya!,¿donde estar chica fastidiosa y chica fea?- preguntó la amazona desde lejos desesperada-

-Tranquila querida Shampoo, van a llegar en cualquier momento- dijo Mousse tratando de tranquilizar "a su Shampoo"-

-¡¿A quién llamas chica?! / ¡¿A quién llamas fea?!- gritaron al unísono Ranma y Akane-

-¡¿PODRIAN DEJAR DE PELEAR?!- gritó enfadada Ukyo fastidiada de que siempre pelearan-

-Creo que deberíamos apurarnos, ya todos estan subiendo al camión- dijo Ryoga para quitar la tensión-

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos al unísono contentos empezandose a subir al camión-

Akane se sentó a un lado de Ranko, Ukyo con Shampoo y por último Ryoga con Mousse, el camíón empezó a arrancar mostrando un hermoso paisaje del bosque...

-¡Mira Ranko!- dijo Akane jalando el sueter de Ranma- Que lindo se ven los árboles,¿verdad?- preguntó sonriendo a Ranma-

-Akane, te emocionas por nada jaja..-respondió Ranma sonriendo también-

-Esque es la primera vez que vengo a un bosque...- contestó Akane sonrojada-

-¿Eso ser cierto, ser primera vez que chica fea venir a bosque?- preguntó Shampoo desde atrás del asiento recargandose en el de ellos-

-Pues no es gran cosa, Akane-chan- dijo Ukyo al igual que Shampoo recargandose en el asiento de Ranma y Akane-

En eso el camión paró, habían llegado al campamento.

-¡Saquen todos sus cosas!, ¡rápido!- dijo el maestro apurandolos a todos para que salieran- Muy bien, todos preparen sus tiendas, dormirán en parejas,¡SOLO HOMBRES CON HOMBRES Y MUJERES CON MUJERES!, no mixto- aclaró el profesor- Irán por grupos, se adentrarán en el bosque y van a practicar entre ustedes, ¡los quiero aquí para las 7pm (ya son las 2pm, pues el viaje fue "largo")!-

-¡Sí!- dijeron todos y empezaron a esparcirse todos los grupos-

El grupo A se fue más alejado que los demás grupos, fueron caminando por una hora, hasta que encontraron un lugar donde practicar.

-Akane-san, ¿quieres que te enseñe alguno de mis movimientos?- preguntó Ryoga amablemente sin pensar que cierta pelirroja tenía ganas de molerlo a golpes-

-¡Sí!-contestó Akane asintiendo con la cabeza-

-Muy bien, das un paso para adelante, luego levantas la pierna a la altura de tu cabeza- dijo Ryoga inocentemente tocando la pierna de Akane para sostenerla-

-Mmm...soportalo Ranma...- se dijo así misma la pelirroja fulminando con la mirada a Ryoga, entonces Ryoga tocó el brazo de Akane para hacer una posición más complicada de defensa- Muy bien...ya se propasó...-susurró Ranma- ¡Ryoga-kun!- dijo cariñosa "Ranko"-

-¿Q-qué pasa?- preguntó nervioso Ryoga-

-¿Puedo practicar contigo?- preguntó mostrando su mejor sonrisa-

-Claro, no veo porque no...-contestó Ryoga sonriendo también- Seré suave contigo...-

-Ranko, ¿estás segura?- preguntó Akane-

-¡Claro, "Akane-chan"- contestó Ranma sonriendo-

-¡Muy bien, aquí voy!- dijo Ryoga acercandose soltando una patada a lo que Ranko esquivó dando un salto enorme- ¡Eres buena!- dijo sonriendo, bajando la defensa-

-¡Je!, te tengo..- susurró Ranko corriendo a una velociad increible dando un montón de puños en el pecho de Ryoga y salió volando a dos metros-

-¡Wow Ranko!, eres muy fuerte- dijo Akane sorprendida-

-Es mi turno...- dijo Ryoga levantandose, un poco enfadado y fue corriendo hacia Ranko dando varios puñetazos, a lo que la pelirroja nadamas esquivaba facilmente mientras tenía una sonrisa en su rostro-

-¿Ya te cansaste, Ryoga-kun?- dijo Ranko burlona mientras sonreía-

-Creo que voy a practicar con Mousse..-comentó agitado Ryoga-

-Si...eso estaría mejor..-susurró Ranma para sí mismo-

Ya era de noche ya eran cerca de las 7pm, Ranma y Akane, fueron por agua al río, al regresar ya no había nadie del grupo A, y habían olvidado sus linternas.

-Ran-ranko...ya-ya no hay nadie..y...y estamos solas- dijo Akane aferrandose al brazo de Ranma-

-Tranquila Akane, si estás conmigo no te va a pasar nada- dijo Ranma sonriendo- Vamos por allá...- dijo Ranko tomando la mano de Akane y llevandosela para el lugar a donde dijo-

-¿Se-segura que es por aquí?- Ranko solo asintió- Sabes...he leído historias de terror que pasan en los bosques...y, y no terminan con un lindo final...- comentó la oji-cáfe

-No me digas que crees en eso, Akane- contestó Ranko, en ese momento se oyó un ruido como si una rama se quebrara-

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!- gritó escandalizada Akane aferrando las uñas en el brazo de Ranko-

-¡AKANE!, ¡ME DUELE!- dijo Ranma sin moverse-

-Lo- lo siento..Ranko- se disculpó avergonzada-

-Diablos...no logro ver nada, esta muy oscuro...dond-¡AHH!- se vió interrumpido al caer en aguas termales, convirtiendolo en hombre-

-¿Qué pasa?, Ranko, encontré una lámpara en mi mochila...estaba tan asustada que ni me di cuenta que tenía una- comentó nerviosa prendiendo la lámpara apuntando hacia Ranma, ahora hombre- ¿Ranma?...¿qué haces aquí?, ¿donde esta Ranko?- preguntó confundida Akane-

-Yo..yo soy Ranko- dijo apenado Ranma agachando la cabeza-

-¿Qué?- preguntó aún más confundida-

Fin del capitulo 3-

Holaa! Gracias a todos los que comentaron :) me hacen muy feliz! ^^, espero les haya gustado este capituloooo! c: , seguramente se preguntan porque Akane es tan dulce... como no sabe que Ranma es hombre, trata bien a Ranko, pero luego lo tratara como habitualmente lo hace xD, dejen comentarios para ver si les gusta la historia jojojo 3 baaai!

¡Hasta el próximo capitulo!

leslietendo


	4. ¿Celos?, ¿Dónde?

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

-.-.-.-.-¿Celos?,¿Dónde?-.-.-.-.-.

Lo único que atinaba a decir Akane fue "¿Qué?", cada vez que Ranma le intentaba explicar el porque se convertía en mujer.

-Por milésima vez, Akane, fui a un entrenamiento a China- Akane solo asintió- Bien, caí en un estanque maldito- Asintó una vez más- Y me convertí en mujer, me hago de nuevo hombre con agua caliente, y me vuelvo mujer con agua fría- Y una vez más asintió- ¿Entiendes?-

-Eso...es demasiado extraño...-comentó Akane aún confundida-

-Pero así son las cosas...me inscribí como mujer, porque no había espacio para más hombres, porque se supone que las habitaciones no son mixtas...-explicó todo seguido sin respirar- Asi que...te pido que no le digas a nadie que me puedo convertir en chica...-dijo mientras salía del agua termal agarrandose de rocas para no caer, pues todo estaba oscuro-

-Eso significa que...- a medida que decia las palabras empezaba a fruncir el ceño-¡PERVERTIDO!,¡DEGENERADO!,¡ME VISTE MIENTRAS ME CAMBIABA DE ROPA FRENTE A TI!,¡Y ME VISTE ABRAZANDO A P-CHAN- gritó enojada Akane acercándose peligrosamente hacia Ranma-

-Pe-pero tiene una explicación Akane...- dijo Ranma poniendo las manos enfrente como si eso lo fuera a proteger mientras retrocedía hacia atrás-

-¡¿CUÁL EXPLICACIÓN?!,¡IDIOTA!- dijo dandole pequeños golpes a Ranma, en eso se oyó un ruido-

-¿Akane, oiste eso?- preguntó Ranma alerta-

-No intentes cambiar de tema...-dijo enojada, pero Ranma le tapó la boca con la mano-

Se oían unos pasos acercándose lentamente y una luz se aproximaba hacia ellos...

-¡Aiya!, allí esta chica fea y ... chico guapo- dijo Shampoo alumbrandolos con la linterna mientras veía a Ranma de arriba para abajo-

-Shampoo, yo estoy contigo, no lo necesitas a el...-dijo Mousse intentando abrazar a la amazona, pero ella de nuevo lo recibió con un golpe-

-¡Aqui estas Akane!- gritó feliz Ukyo- ¿Quién es el?-

-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces con Akane?- preguntó Ryoga enojandose poniendose en posición de combate-

-Yo...- susurró Ranma- Yo...yo soy Ranko- dijo en un suspiro, entonces les explicó lo mismo que a Akane y todos lo miraban con cara de "¿Qué?"-

-Eso es realmente raro- dijo Ryoga-

-Ya veo...tu ser víctima de Estanques de Jusenkyo- dijo Shampoo-

-¿Tu sabes de ellos?- preguntó Ranma

-Sí, yo ir con bisabuela, pero ser hábil y no caerme en ninguno-

-Yo también soy hábil, pero me quedé en shock cuando vi a mi pápa convertido en panda- comentó Ranma enfadado-

-Oigan, creo que deberíamos irnos, el maestro estaba enfadado y nos mandó a buscarlos- dijo Ukyo preocupada-

-Yo no puedo regresar como hombre, al menos no enfrente de los maestros, no creo que alguien tenga agua fría, ¿no es cierto?- todos negaron con la cabeza-

En eso una milagrosa lluvia respondió a las plegarias de Ranma convirtiendolo en mujer y mojando a todos.

-Olvidenlo- atinó a decir Ranma-

-Muy bien, todos siganme- dijo Ryoga-

-¿Quién te nombró lider?- preguntó Ranma ahora convertido en una pelirroja-

-Yo conozco estos rumbos como la palma de mi mano, eh viajado por estos lugares...y yo creo que tu no, "chica"- contestó Ryoga enfadado poniendose enfrente de Ranma-

-¿¡A quién llamas chica!?- dijo Ranma empujandolo lejos- ¡Talvez me vea como una, pero no pienso ni golpeo como una!- gritó Ranma, realmente le molestaba de sobremanera que le dijeran eso por su maldición, enfadado empezó a dar volteretas hacia Ryoga y mandarlo a volar 2 metros con una patada-

-¿¡Quieres pelear!?- dijo Ryoga levantandose rápidamente-

-¡YA BASTA IDIOTAS!- gritó Mousse enfadado-¡ESTA LLOVIENDO, DE NOCHE Y USTEDES SE PONEN A PELEAR!-

-El me empezó a golpear, o debería decir ¿"ella"?- dijo Ryoga-

-El es el cerdo que me provocó- replicó Ranma cruzado de brazos-

-¿A quién llamas cerdo?!- preguntó enojado Ryoga-

-¿A quién más imbecil?!- contestó Ranma-

-¡YA BASTA!- dijeron las 3 chicas que en todo el tiempo estuvieron viendo todo con el ceño fruncido-

-Muy bien, siganme- dijo Ryoga caminando hacia un rumbo desconocido-

-Pero...!- protestó Ranma, pero Akane le puso una mano en el hombro mientras negaba con la cabeza- Bien...pero si nos perdemos, será culpa de el..- dijo mirando a Akane de reojo-

-Tranquilo Ranma, estoy segura que nos llevará al lugar correcto- dijo Akane temblando de frio-

-¿Estás bien Akane?- preguntó "la pelirroja" volteando a ver por completo a Akane-

-Es-esque tengo mu-mucho frío- tartamudeó la joven de pelo azul-

-Mmm...toma- dijo Ranma sonrojado quitandose el suéter quedando solo en una camisa blanca de tirantes, para darselo a Akane-

-Pe-pero Ranma, te vas a resfríar...-dijo preocupada Akane-

-¡Tonterías!, un hombre no se enferma tan fácil- contestó Ranma sonriendo mientras guiñaba un ojo-

-Pero...estas convertido en mujer-

-Solo tómalo, boba- replicó enojado Ranma de que le recordaran su patetica maldición-

-Bi-bien...-dijo Akane sonrojada poniendoselo-

En ese momento dejó de llover dejando solamente un cielo oscuro mostrando algunas estrellas apenas visibles.

-Asi que...tu verdadero nombre ser RanmaSaotome, ¿no?- preguntó Shampoo echando agua caliente del manantial sobre Ranma, convirtiendolo en hombre nuevamente-

-S-sí...- contestó Ranma nervioso por la mirada claramente coqueta que le mostraba Shampoo- ¡O-oye!, no debiste hacer eso, los profesores no me pueden ver como hombre- dijo Ranma recapacitando-

-Tranquilo, Ranma, Shampoo llenar botella vacía con agua fría de lluvia- dijo Shampoo- Tu ser chico muy guapo Ranma- comentó Shampoo viendo los músculos de Ranma- ¿Hacer ejercicio?- preguntó-

-Sí un poco..-respondió Ranma mostrando una egocentríca sonrisa-

-_Ese idiota...-_pensó Akane celosa frunciendo el ceño- ¡RANMA!- gritó Akane-

-¿Qué pasa, Akane?- preguntó Ranma volteando a ver a Akane-

-¡TEN ,YA NO LO QUIERO!- gritó Akane lanzandole el suéter a la cara, adelantandose unos pasos más-

-Pero te vas a resfriar!- dijo Ranma preocupado corriendo hacia Akane-

-Ranma, dejar a chica fea, ella solo estar celosa- dijo Shampoo-

-¿Akane?,¿celosa?- preguntó Ranma confundido-

-¡Shampoo!, ¿porqué me engañas con Saotome?- preguntó Mousse inclinandose hacia la amazona, casi besando sus pies-

-¡Aiya!, ¡Mousse tonto!, ¡dejame sola con Ranma!- dijo Shampoo pasando sobre Mousse-

-Shampoo!...-lloriqueó Mousse en el suelo-

-¿Mousse, porque sigues a Shampoo?, ella es muy mala contigo- preguntó Akane inclinandose para ayudar a Mousse a pararse-

-Ella es mi primer amor desde niños, y siempre lo será- dijo Mousse sin pensarlo, parandose y seguir caminando-

-Chicos...¿qué no se supone que aquí debería estar el campamento?- preguntó Ryoga-

-Ryoga...no nos hemos perdido, ¿VERDAD?- preguntó Ukyo que estaba a un lado de Ryoga, dirigiendole una mirada que haría temblar a cualquiera-

-C-claro que no...jeje- rió nervioso Ryoga-

-¿Entonces que cerdo?- preguntó Ranma haciendose espacio entre Ryoga y Akane y poniendose en medio-

-¿¡A quién le dices cerdo, "chica"?- preguntó Ryoga enfadado-

-Tranquilo Ryoga, ¡RANMA YA DEJALO EN PAZ!, ¿PORQUE MEJOR NO TE VAS CON SHAMPOO?- dijo celosa Akane-

-Ahh..ya veo, ¿estás celosa, no?- dijo Ranma mostrando una sonrisa-

-¿Q-qué?, ¿quién podría estar celosa de ti?, ¡BOBO!,¡TONTO!,¡PRESUMIDO!- gritó insultandolo-

-¿Quién te va a creer?!, ¡NIÑA FEA!- dijo Ranma enfadado-

-¡YA CALLENSE!, ¿¡ESQUE ACASO SOY LA ÚNICA NORMAL DE ESTE GRUPO!?,¡YA LLEGAMOS AL MALDITO CAMPAMENTO!- dijo Ukyo histérica corriendo a encerrarse a su tienda arrastrando a Shampoo con ella-

-¡Lo hice!,¡llegamos!- dijo Ryoga mostrando una sonrisa-

-Fue por Ukyo- contradijo Mousse, llegando a su tienda de acampar y Ryoga siguiendolo-

-¿Qué no piensas convertirte en chica?-preguntó Akane seriamente volteando hacia enfrente-

-No tengo agua fría, a parte, el maestro ya no esta- contestó Ranma de la misma forma-

-Pues, no entras a la tienda de acampar sin haberte convertido en chica, buenas noches- finalizó Akane metiendose en la tienda-

-¡Akane!, ¿¡De donde rayos se supone que voy a sacar agua!?- protestó Ranma-

En ese momento, una lluvia de nuevo correspondió a las plegarias de Ranma.

-Olvidalo- dijo Ranma ahora chica, entrando a la tienda antes de mojarse con la lluvia- Ya llegué- avisó Ranma-

-No me interesa- dijo Akane poniendo una almohada en medio de los dos-

-¿Qué demonios haces?, si pones eso, apenas me deja espacio a mi- replicó Ranma enojado-

-Si tanto te molesta, vete con Shampoo- dijo enojada frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados, dandole la espalda a Ranma-

-¿Estás enojada?- dijo Ranma sonriendo-

-Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro- dijo Akane sin siquiera voltear a verlo, aún con los ojos cerrados-

-¿Co-cómo...?- intentó formular una pregunta Ranma confundido-

-Adivine- contestó simplemente-

-Como sea, buenas noches- dijo dandole la espalda también a Akane-

-Buenas noches- contestó Akane-

Fin de Capitulo 4

Holaaa a todos! ;D espero les haya gustado este capitulo, que para mi, fue un poco romantico xD, y también fue más largo *-*, pero bueno, este fic fue echo gracias a mi amiga alejandra ^^, ella me inspiró, graciiias!, ahora unas palabras que me pidió que dijera xD ...

_-Este Fanfic , fue inspirada por mi mejor amiga y esposa única ( de juego xD) a la que quiero demasiado y que me ayudo a desarrallorarla y la quiero mucho, para ale-_

Graciias amiga! :) te quiero mucho, bueno espero que dejen reviews, que son como mi paga por hacer este fic ajajaja y me hace muy feliz leerlos! :), gracias también a hikarus, te quiero amigo :), siempre apoyandome en mis historias! Y graciias a todos los que se toman la molestia de comentar 3

baaai!

leslietendo


	5. Aplicando la Ley del Hielo

Ranma 1/2 no me pertence, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

-Aplicando la Ley del Hielo-

Era un hermoso dia con el sol brillando, y todos los árboles del bosque ligeramente humedos por la lluvia de la noche anterior, en el campamento que habían colocado se puede ver a todos los alumnos recogiendo sus cosas y alistandose para regresar al colegio.

-¡Akane!, ¿me podrías pasar el saco de dormir?- preguntó una pelirroja-

-...-

-¿Akane me oiste?- preguntó una vez más Ranma-

-...-

-¡AKANE!-

-¿¡Qué quieres!?- contestó de una vez la peli-azul-

-¿Por qué no me contestas?- dijo Ranma enfadado-

-¿Porqué?...¿porqué?- se interrogó así misma con un tono tétrico y sarcástico mientras lo veía fijamente- ¡PORQUE TU IDIOTA ME MENTISTE, Y ME VISTE...YA SABES...Y APARTE ME VISTE ABRAZANDO A P-CHAN!- gritó sonrojada y enfadada acercandose unos centimetros más a Ranma-

-No es mi culpa que seas una niña boba que aún duerme con peluches- contraatacó Ranma acercandose más-

-¡A quién le dices niña boba, idiota!- "preguntó" Akane-

-¡A ti!-

En eso se acercó una maestra que había ido junto con el profesor, era alta, con cabello castaño y ojos de un intenso color cáfe, estaba desde hace un rato observando como peleaban "Ranko" y Akane, así que decidió intervenir.

-¿Qué pasa niñas?, ¿por qué pelean?- preguntó inclinandose un poco para estar a la altura de Ranma y Akane-

-¡Oiga!, ¿a quién llama niña?- preguntó Ranko enfadada-

-¿Eso es lo que eres?, ¿no?- contestó la profesora- Mi nombre es Nodoka Saotome y soy la consejera, al igual que ayudo a los estudiantes a superar sus problemas, y el de ustedes, es la disciplina, no es correcto que dos chicas jóvenes no se comporten como tal- explicó Nodoka-

-¿Sa-saotome?- preguntó incrédula Ranko- _Será que ella es...no, eso no puede ser_- pensó- De todos modos, yo no tengo porque comportarme como una-

-La boba de Ranko empezó, profesora- dijo Akane aún enfadada con Ranma-

-¡Tú eres la única boba aquí!- gritó Ranko-

-Ya basta niñas, mañana en el colegio, les voy a mostrar como ser unas señoritas- dijo la profesora Nodoka alejandose-

-¡Bien hecho Akane!, ahora tendremos que ir con esa señora para enseñarnos como ser unas "señoritas", ¡PERO YO NO SOY UNA!- dijo enfadado

-¡Es tu culpa!, ¡si no me hubieras mentido, no te estuviera gritando ahora!-

-Esque eres una histérica- contestó Ranma-

-¡Ya no me hables!, ¡En toda tu vida!- aclaró Akane alejandose por completo de Ranma-

-¡Bien!, ¡ni quien quiera hablar contigo!-

-Todos suban al autobus, es hora de irnos- avisó el profesor, al ver que nadie le hizo caso gritó- ¡AHORA HOLGAZANES!-

Entonces todos corrieron hacia adentro del camión, siendo Ranma y Akane los ultimos y solo había un lugar con dos asientos.

-Profesor, yo no pienso ir con "ella"-dijo Akane-

-Ni yo con ella- contestó mirando de reojo enfadado a Akane-

-Tendo, Saotome, sientense, ya hay que partir- dijo el profesor sin prestar atención-

-¡Akane!, sientate conmigo- dijo Ryoga-

-Pero, lo esta ocupando Mousse- contestó Akane-

Ryoga empujó a Mousse de su asiento, dejandolo libre- ¡Ya no!- dijo alegre-

-¡Oye!, yo no quiero ir con Saotome- dijo Mousse en el piso, entonces Ryoga le dedicó una mirada seria- ¿O sí?- dijo sentandose a un lado de Ranma-

-Agh...ese Ryoga, como se le ocurra tocar a Akane, lo mato- susurró Ranko apoyando las manos en el asiento y volteando su cuerpo entero para atrás,doblando las rodillas en el asiento, viendo fijamente a Akane, quien reía junto con Ryoga-

-¿Celoso Saotome?- dijo Mousse viendo hacia la ventana, aunque el iba a un lado del pasillo del autobus-

-Silencio Mousse- susurró aún sin dejar de ver para átras-

-Voy a abrir la ventana- dijo Mousse sin sus lentes, tocando por error el trasero de Ranma-mujer-

-¿Qué diablos acabas de hacer?- preguntó Ranko girando su cabeza 90 grados, casi como la exorcista, viendolo con una mirada que espantaría a cualquiera-

-Lo-lo siento...esque sin mis lentes no veo bien- tartamumdeó poniendoselos rapidamente para abrir la ventana-

-Idiota- dijo dandole un golpe en la cabeza a Mousse, para luego volver a voltear a ver a Akane de nuevo-

-¡Jajajaja!, que gracioso eres Ryoga- rió Akane dedicandole una sonrisa a Ryoga-

-¿T-tu crees Akane?- dijo Ryoga riendo nerviosamente-

-JAJAJA, si que gracioso eres Ryoga- gritó Ranma sarcastico viendolo con los ojos totalmente abiertos- ¿Te cuento algo gracioso?, Akane duerme con un pel...-

-¡Cállate!- lo interrumpió Akane sonrojada-

-¡Ya llegamos!, tomen todas sus cosas y no se olviden de nada- anunció el profesor quien manejaba el autobus-

.-.-.-.-.-En el pasillo de la habitación 70.-.-.-.-.

-¡Akane abre la maldita puerta!- ordenó la pelirroja-

-¡No!- contestó del otro lado de la puerta-

-¡Bien, entrare por la ventana!- dijo enfadado-

-.-.-.-.-Al otro lado de la ventana.-.-.-.-.-

-Agh! ,alfin pude llegar- dijo Ranma convertido en hombre, cargando un ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolates con forma de corazón, luego tocó la ventana de vidrio, ya era de noche, y la luna estaba como fondo, de aquél romantico suceso y llevaba puesto su uniforme, en eso la ventana se abrió, mostrando a una jovencita de cabellos azules que llevaba puesto una bata blanca de tirantes que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas-

-Ra-ranma...-suspiró Akane, mostrando un brillo especial en sus ojos color avellana-

-Yo...lo siento, Akane, siento...haberte mentido- susurró Ranma nervioso entregandole a Akane el ramo y los chocolates, agachando la cabeza, por lo sonrojado que estaba-

-Yo...- suspiró Akane acercandose al rostro de Ranma-

-A-akane...- susurró Ranma antes de juntar sus labios con los de Akane, dandose un beso inexperto, pero lleno de amor y de ternura, timidamente, se alejó, viendo a Akane fijamente a los ojos-¿e-eso...significa que...si me perdonas?- preguntó sonrojado-

-Ehh..s-si...pa-pasa- tartamumdeó Akane-

-B-buenas noches..- dijo Ranma, tirandose un vaso de agua encima, convirtiendose en una pelirroja, quitandose todo para quedar en boxers y su camisa blanca-

-Ra-ranma...gracias y buenas noches- dijo timidamente Akane acostandose de nuevo en su cama, dejando los regalos cuidadosamente en su mesa de alado-

-Denada...- contestó Ranko-

_La besé/ Lo besé_ -pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, cerrando los ojos, para comenzar a dormir-

Fin del capitulo 5


	6. Eso es cosa de chicas

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

-**Eso es cosa de chicas**-

En una noche oscura, se puede ver a dos jovénes viendose con amor y ternura, caminando en la arena de la playa, tomados de la mano, el chico de ojos azules toma del rostro a la chica de ojos cafes, acercandose lentamente hasta rozar sus labios, haciendo lo último mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente...

-¡TOC,TOC!- se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, haciendo despertar de su sueño a la joven de cabellos azules, que estaba ligeramente sonrojada-

-¡Y-ya voy!- contestó Akane levantandose rapidamente-

-Akaneee... cinco minutos más...- susurró la pelirroja entre sueños mientras roncaba-

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Akane desde adentro-

-Soy yo, la profesora Nodoka- contestaron desde afuera, y Akane abrió la puerta-

-¿Profesora?, disculpe pero, ¿qué es lo que necesita?- preguntó Akane apenada-

-¿Cómo?, ¿No recuerdas que en el viaje al bosque les dije que les enseñaria a comportarse como señoritas?, hoy es sábado, asi que, ¡Empezemos!- dijo la profesora animada- Tienen 10 minutos para salir, yo las espero- soltó cerrando la puerta mientras se quedaba a esperar afuera-

-¿Di-diez minutos?-

-Akane, ¿quién era?- preguntó Ranma mientras se rascaba la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos, aún dormido-

-Jejeje, Ranko, era la profesora, quiere que en diez minutos salgamos con ella para enseñarnos a comportarnos como...señoritas...- dijo Akane nerviosa, sabiendo que la profesora estaba afuera escuchandolos-

-¿Porque me llamas Ranko?, como sea, yo no voy a ningún lado, es sábado y quiero dormir, esa anciana no me va a obligar a ir- declaró Ranma-

-¡VISTETE YA!- ordenó Akane tomando el colchón de la cama de Ranma para tirarlo-

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!- preguntó Ranma enfadado sobandose la cabeza-

-La profesora, esta afuera escuchandonos, idiota- susurró Akane cerca del oído de Ranma-

-Ohh...¡jojojo!- rió "femeninamente" Ranma- ¡la profesora Nodoka es la mejor, hay que apresurarnos!- gritó la pelirroja cambiandose rapidamente-

-.-.-10 Minutos déspues-.-.-

-¿Chicas, ya estan listas?, ya pasaron 10 minutos- preguntó la profesora viendo su reloj-

-¡Sí!- contestaron los dos al unísono saliendo del cuarto-

-¡Muy bien!, esta anciana les va a enseñar como comportarse como unas señoritas- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "anciana" mirando a Ranko, comenzando a caminar- Siganme-

-Algo me dice que me escuchó...-susurró Ranko acercandose a Akane-

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó Akane entrecerrando los ojos-

Siguieron a Nodoka y varios alumnos ya estaban despiertos desayunando en la cafetería.

-¡Ranma!- gritó Shampoo acercandose a la pelirroja- ¿Tener cita ahora?-

-Esque ahora estoy ocupado...otro día talvez- dijo Ranma nervioso-

-¡¿Otro día?!- preguntó Akane mientras le crecía una aura de batalla-

-Di-digo no, no gracias Shampoo- contestó Ranma alejandose hacia la profesora-

-Tú ser chica celosa- dijo Shampoo viendo a Akane fijamente-

-Yo no estoy celosa de ese idiota- contestó Akane indiferente-

-Si quieres negarlo, pero Ranma ser mio- dijo la amazona alejandose hacia la cafetería-

-Esa bruja...- susurró Akane corriendo hacia la oficina de la profesora para entrar-

-¡Muy bien chicas, es hora de la clase!- dijo animadamente Nodoka-

-Que emoción...-susurró Ranko resignada-

-Muy bien la fase uno es...-

Fase 1. Estar siempre bien arreglada.

-¡Bien!, tienen 10 minutos para maquillarse, cambiarse y peinarse, ¡Ya!- ordenó Nodoka-

-Parece que se divierte con esto...- susurró Ranma con un tic en el ojo-

-S-sí...- dijo de la misma forma Akane-

-¡Dije que YA!- gritó Nodoka-

-¡Sí!- dijeron al unísono-

-Olvidé mencionar, que la que gane, se llevara un premio sorpresa- avisó la profesora-

-No puedo perder un reto...-susurró Ranma con una media sonrisa-

-¿Ra-ranko?-preguntó Akane sin creer lo que había escuchado-

Había una mesa, con ropa, maquillaje y adornos para el cabello encima y dos vestidores.

-Ya lo tenía todo preparado- dijo la pelirroja-

-Parece que sí- contestó Akane-

-¡Bien!- gritó Ranma corriendo hacia la mesa tomando un vestido color blanco con un moño en la espalda, metiendose al vestidor, al intentar ponerselo se atoró con la manga- ¡Diablos!, ¡Akane, ayudame!, me asfixiooo...- susurró Ranma con la cara morada-

-¡Ranko!- gritó Akane preocupada metiendose al vestidor, con un vestido azul ya puesto igual que el de Ranma pero sin mangas- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó quitandole la manga a Ranma de la cabeza-

-S-si gracias, ¡ahora sigue el maquillaje!- gritó corriendo hacia la mesa para tomar un labial y acercarse a un espejo- Bien, creo que esto va en la boca- al ponerselo sobre los labios, se lo puso mal y se pintó una raya sobre la mejilla- ¡Mierda!, esta cosa no sirve-

-Eso no se pone así- dijo Akane tomando una toalla para quitarle el labial de la mejilla- Se pone así- dijo Akane tomando el labial y comenzó a ponerse el labial justo enfrente de la cara de Ranma-

-A-akane...-dijo Ranma sonrojado recordando lo que paso la noche anterior- Este...¡Ya acabe!- avisó poniendose enfrente de Nodoka-

-¡Que linda te ves Ranko!- dijo Nodoka- ¿Y tú Akane?-

-Ya...- dijo parandose enfrente de Ranko y Nodoka, llevaba el vestido azul sin mangas, con una flor color azul con adornos dorados, en el cabello-

-Que..linda..- susurró Ranko-

-¡Las dos ganan la primera fase!, la segunda fase es...-

Fase 2. Modales en la mesa.

-Muy bien, la siguiente fase, es comer los deliciosos platillos que preparé, con modales- dijo Nodoka poniendo la mesa-

En la mesa estaba un arreglo de flores al centro, a los dos lados, estan unos platillos con carne, verduras , spaggetti y un plato de sopa , y unos vasos con agua, a un lado de los platos, hay un tenedor, una cuchara y un cuchillo.

-¡Empiezen!- dijo Nodoka sentandose con ellos-

-Tengo mucha hambre, no hemos desayunado nada...- murmuró Ranma mientras le gruñía el estómago-¡Al diablo!- gritó tomando la carne de un solo bocado junto con las verduras, el spaggetti lo comió bien, pero dejando manchas en su rostro de salsa de tomate, y la sopa se la comió sin cuchara, simplemente tomó el plato y se lo pasó por su garganta, y al final tomó el vaso de agua con mucha delicadeza- ¡Acabe!, gracias por la comida, jojojo- avisó limpiandose con una servilleta-

-Wow Ranko, eres muy rápida- dijo Nodoka sorprendida con los ojos abiertos-

-Ya acabe- dijo Akane comiendo lentamente el último platillo- Gracias por la comida- agradeció sonriendo-

-¡Bien!, la ganadora es Akane-

-¿Có-cómo?- preguntó Ranko- ¡Je!, esque ella es una chica- susurró algo enfadado-

-La tercera y la última fase es...-

Fase 3. El lenguaje.

-Muy bien, les dire cosas groseras y ustedes me contestaran, una chica nunca se debe rebajar y decir maldiciones ni ser grosera, pero lo digo sólo por esta vez, ambas son muy hermosas- dijo Nodoka poniendose una gorra y bigote falso- ¡Empezemos!-

Se acercó a Ranko- ¡Eres muy gorda!- gritó Nodoka-

-¡¿A quién diablos llamas gorda, ancia..?!... jojojo, tu eres un chico muy grosero- dijo Ranko guiñando un ojo mientras sonreía-

Se acercó a Akane- ¡Eres muy fea!-

-...- Akane se quedó en silencio y la miró con una ceja arqueada- Ya me acostumbré a que un idiota me diga esas cosas- avisó Akane mirando de reojo a Ranma-

-Es cierto, eres fea- dijo Ranko mirando de reojo a Akane-

-¡IDIOTA!- gritó enfadada Akane dandole un golpe en la cabeza a Ranma-

-¡CHICA FEA!-

-¡FENÓMENO!-

-¡BOBA!-

Y mientras se gritaban insultos, Nodoka solo las observaba- Creo que las dos perdieron, pueden volver a su habitación-

-ESTUP...¿Enserio?- preguntó Ranma corriendo hacia la puerta- ¡Adios!-

-¡Ranko espera!- dijo Akane corriendo a lado de Ranma-

-Son las chicas menos femeninas que he conocido..-susurró Nodoka resignada-

-.-.-.-En la habitación 70-.-.-.-

-Creo que yo debí haber ganado, yo soy más bonita- dijo Ranko leyendo un comic en su cama-

-Pero yo tengo más modales- contestó Akane mientras cepillaba su corto cabello-

-Los modales son cosas de chicas..- murmuró Ranma dándole la vuelta a la pagina-

-Fin del capitulo 6-


	7. La Cita de Ranma y Shampoo

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

-**La Cita de Ranma y Shampoo**-

Es domingo, y un hermoso sol se asoma por las nubes blancas que parecen pequeñas bolas de algodón, todos los estudiantes de nuestra querida escuela estan desayunando en el comedor, excepto por un estudiante, Ranma Saotome, convertido en una pelirroja, estaba descansando cómodamente en su cama, hasta que el sonido de un ruidoso despertador, lo despertó de ese sueño en el que una chica de cabellos azules y el eran los protagonistas, ese día pensaba desayunar e irse a entrenar un rato en el dojo que había en la escuela, o almenos eso pensaba el que iba a hacer...

-Ahh..- suspiró Ranma estirandose en su cama- ¿Akane?- se preguntó asi mismo, mirando a los lados para ver si encontraba rastos de ella- Seguro fue a desayunar...- dijo levantandose de su cama para tomarse una ducha e ir a desayunar-

-El comedor-

Estaban todos los del "Grupo A" sentados en una misma mesa conversando animadamente, desayunando algo parecido a una plasta de carne, que se movía sobre la mesa...

-¿De qué rayos esta hecha esta cosa?- preguntó Mousse picando con sus palillos la "comida"-

-No saber, pero mejor yo comprar comida y hacer mi propio desayuno- respondió Shampoo parandose para tirar la comida al basurero-

-¿Enserio Ryoga?, ¿has viajado a todos esos lugares?- preguntó Akane sorprendida-

-Me pregunto como...si tiene un sentido de orientación malo, demasiado malo- soltó Ukyo dando un mordisco a un okonomiyaki preparado por ella-

-Sí Akane- contestó Ryoga a la chica de cabellos azules- ¡Y claro que no tengo un mal sentido de orientación..!- respondió a Ukyo- no tan malo...- murmuró al final sin ser escuchado por nadie-

-¡Hola chicos!- dijo una pelirroja a lo lejos para sentarse a lado de ellos- ¿Qué hay de desayunar hoy?-

-¡Aiya!, ¡Ranma!- gritó Shampoo tirando a Ranma de la silla, abrazandolo en el piso- Hoy Shampoo invitarte a desayunar, porque comida de aquí ser defectuosa-

-¿Tanta hambre tienes Ranma?- ¿Ranma ir a cine con Shampoo?- preguntaron Akane y Shampoo al mismo tiempo-

-Si- contestó Ranma a Akane intentando safarze de Shampoo-

-¡Aiya!, ¡Vamos Ranma!- dijo Shampoo jalando a Ranma del brazo-

-¿Qué?, ¡Espera!, ¡NO!, yo le contestaba a Akaneee...- gritó en el aire siendo arrastrado por la chinita-

-Ese idiota, yo pensaba prepararle algo...-dijo Akane triste-

-Dejalo Akane, es un tonto, ¿Qui-quieres ir al cine conmigo?- preguntó Ryoga nervioso mostrando una sonrisa-

-S-sí- contestó Akane de la misma forma-

-Bien, ¡vamos!- Y se fueron juntos al cine dejando a Ukyo y a Mousse solos-

-Emm...¿te...te gustan las peliculas?- preguntó Mousse a Ukyo-

-Tú pagas- contestó Ukyo parandose de su silla arrastrando a Mousse con ella-

-En el cine-

-Shampoo, por última vez, yo le contestaba a Aka...- dijo Ranma, convertido ahora en hombre-

-¡A Shampoo!, yo pagar entradas y palomitas, Ranma disfrutar mucho cita con Shampoo, ¿Bien? preguntó sonriendo-

-¿Ya las compraste?- la amazona solo asintió- Bi-bien...pero..-

-¡Vamos!- dijo arrastrando a Ranma hacia la sala de una película de terror-

-En la Sala-

-Ranma, ser película de terror, si Shampoo asustarse, yo abrazarte muy, muy fuerte- dijo Shampoo-

-Pero...yo..- intentó decir algo Ranma-

-¡Shh!, película comenzar-

-Mientras tanto...otras 4 personas comprando entradas para la película de terror (por casualidad)-

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?- dijeron los cuatro al unísono-

-Yo vine porque Mousse dijo que pagaría todo-

-Yo no dije eso...- murmuró Mousse mirando mal a Ukyo-

-Ami Ryoga me invitó al cine- dijo Akane sonriendo-

-Jeje...¿nos vamos, Akane?- preguntó Ryoga-

-Sí- Y se fueron a la sala mientras cargaban una cubeta con palomitas y refrescos-

-Ese maldito...la invitó a ella pero no ami...-susurró Ukyo sin ser escuchada por Mousse-

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Mousse con las palomitas y refrescos-

-¿Eh?, no, nada- contestó metiendose a la sala dejando a Mousse cargando todo el solo-

-En la sala, en la parte de enmedio-

-Esta casi todo vacío...sentemonos aqui...- murmuró Akane para no interrumpir la película-

-Si- contestó Ryoga-

-¡Aiya!, ¡Shampoo estar asustada!- gritó Shampoo abrazando a Ranma-

-Pe-pero, ¡Son los cortes!- dijo Ranma intentando safarze-

-Ese grito...- susurró Akane parandose para ver que dos filas más abajo estaban Ranma y Shampoo- ¡Qué!-

-Tranquila Akane, estamos en nuestra cita y ellos en la suya, ignoralos- dijo Ryoga tranquilizando a Akane- _¿Cita?...¡Estoy en una cita con Akane!_- pensó Ryoga sonrojandose-

-En la sala, en la parte de atrás-

-Aquí Mousse- dijo Ukyo sentada viendo como a Mousse se le caía el refresco- ¡No tires nada!-

-Si me ayudaras, no se me caería nada- susurró Mousse-

-Apurate, ya va a empezar- murmuró Ukyo ignorando lo que dijo el cegatón-

-Ya voy- contestó Mousse-

-¡Ranma!, abraza fuerte a Shampoo- dijo la amazona abrazando a el brazo de Ranma acercandolo a sus atributos-

-¡Sha-shampoo!, ¿qué demonios haces?- preguntó alterado Ranma safandoze de su agarre completamente sonrojado-

-Tu...maldita...-murmuró Akane haciendo crecer una aura roja-

-Esto se va a poner bueno- dijo Ukyo mirando a Akane en lugar de la película mientras comía palomitas, Mousse solo asintió mientras tomaba refresco-

-¡Toma esto!- gritó Akane tomando unas cuantas palomitas para empezar a lanzarselas a Ranma y a Shampoo-

-¿Aiya?, ¿Qué hacer chica fea aquí?- preguntó Shampoo, Akane le tiró una palomita en la frente mientras la amazona hablaba- ¿Que acabar de hacer chica violenta?- dijo Shampoo frunciendo el ceño formando una "V", tomando una cubeta de palomitas- ¡Tomar esto!- gritó Shampoo lanzando un montón de palomitas-

-¡Ya basta chicas!- dijo Ranma quitandole la cubeta a Shampoo-

-¡Deja a Shampoo, Saotome!, vamonos mi amor- declaró Mousse tomando a la amazona estilo nupcial y se la llevó rápidamente, sin dejarla decir una palabra-

-Akane...tranquila, ¡Toma esto Ranma!- dijo Ryoga tomando palomitas de la cubeta para empezar a lanzarselas a Ranma, este solo las atrapaba con la boca-

-Deja a los enamorados...- murmuró Ukyo llevandose a Ryoga de allí-

-¡Ukyo!, ¡sabes que luego no voy a encontrar la sala!- insistió inutilmente Ryoga, dejandolos solos-

Ranma solo se quedó viendo como se llevaban a Ryoga, pero una palomita que le dió en la frente lo hizo voltear hacia enfrente, viendo una Akane enojada frunciendo el ceño, cruzada de brazos, viendo la película de terror.

-¿Quedaron palomitas?- preguntó divertido Ranma-

-Cálla...¡AHHH!- gritó Akane al ver una escena de terror, en la que el loco de la cierra le cortaba al chico en pedacitos, parandose a abrazar a Ranma-

-Akane...- susurró Ranma correspondiendo al abrazo, viendola fijamente a los ojos-

-Ranma...yo..-

Un señor enfadado por todo el ruido que hicieron, le lanzó a Ranma una botella de agua fría, convirtiendolo en mujer.

-¡Oiga!, ¡¿qué diablos le pasa?!- preguntó la pequeña pelirroja enfadada, volteando al ver al hombre, aún sin soltar a Akane-

-¡Guarden silencio!,¡estamos intentando ver una película!- gritó el señor empezando a hacer que todos los que estaban ahí, empezaran lanzar palomitas hacia Ranma y Akane-

-Vamonos Ranma- dijo Akane tomando de la mano a Ranma hacia la escuela-

-S-sí- contestó sonrojado-

-¡Alfin se fueron!- dijeron todo el público felices-

-Al final de la película, sin nadie...-

-Yo renuncio- dijo el intendente soltando la escoba, viendo todo el desastre que había en el cine-

-Fin de Capítulo 7-

¡Holaaaa a todos! =D, ¿cómo estan?, espero que bien, gracias por los que mandan sus reviews: Hikarus amigo =) , Candy, Teddy´s Circus, Guest, CESSS, tania, elena 79, , James Birdsong, alexbonita, ranko1792, ¡Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews!, me hacen muy feliz leerlos, no pude actualizar porque estaba en exámenes, y ¡Pase todas!, celebremos, okno xD, gracias y dejen porfis sus sensualones reviews :B xD!

Byebye :)

leslietendo


	8. El Baile de Graduación

Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro.

**-El Baile de Graduación-**

Ranma, convertido en mujer. estaba caminando por los pasillos, pensando en que ya iba a ser el último día que estaría en ese lugar, y que talvez, sería la última vez que vería a Akane, estaba decidido, le iba a confesar que la amaba, el baile de graduación iba a ser en la noche, iba ir como hombre y se las iba a arreglar para que los maestros no le preguntarán quien era, aún no sabía como había tenido el valor para invitarla...

-Flashback-

Akane y Ranma, estaban en su habitación haciendo diferentes actividades, Akane, estaba leyendo una revista acostada cómodamente en su cama, mientras que una pelirroja, estaba haciendo pesas sentada en el sillón.

-Oe...¿Akane?- preguntó Ranma-

-¿Sí?-

-¿T-tu...qui-quisieras i-ir al..ba...ba-?- intentó la pelirroja formular una pregunta-

-¿A-al baile co-contigo?-preguntó Akane sonrojandose-

-¿Eh?...s-si-

-¡Claro!- contestó Akane sonriendo-

-Fin de Flashback-

Bueno, ella fue quien lo invitó, pero aún asi estaba feliz de que iba a poder ir con Akane.

-¡Diablos!, ¿cómo se me pudo haber olvidado ir a comprar el traje?- dijo Ranma-mujer intentando correr, pues alguien lo tomó del brazo-

-¡Airen!, ¿tu ir con Shampoo a baile, verdad?- preguntó la amazona poniendo agua caliente sobre la pequeña pelirroja que se volvía mas alto-

-¿Q-qué haces?, Y-yo, ya invité a Akane, y ella aceptó- dijo Ranma sobandose la cabeza por lo caliente del agua-

-Ra-ranma..-susurró la amazona haciendo cara de perrito abandonado-

-¡N-no llores!, pu-puedes ir con Mousse, ¿no?-

-¿Mousse...?- dijo Shampoo dándole la espalda a Ranma para "pensar" si deberia ir con Mousse- ¡No!, yo querer ir con...¿airen?,¿donde estar?- preguntó la chinita al no ver a Ranma en ningún lado- Diablos, el huir..-

-¡Shampoo mi amor!- gritó alguien desde atrás abrazando a la amazona-

-¡Mousse..!, ¿querer ir con Shampoo a baile?- preguntó sonriendo mientras lo golpeaba para alejarlo-

-¿Eh?...¡Claro!, iré a comprar un traje- dijo desapareciendo-

-Airen ver de que perderse...-murmuró sonriendo maliciosamente-

-En el centro comercial-

-¿Cómo puedo tener tan mala suerte?, agh...empezar a llover de la nada, menos mal que se mi talla- murmuró la pelirroja exprimiendo lo más que podía su camisa-

-¡Vaya!, pero si es la nenita- se oyó una voz desde atrás-

-Ryoga...-murmuró Ranma antes de voltear y verlo con enfado- ¿Cómo no te perdiste, cerdo?-

-¡A quien le llamas cerdo!, solo vengo porque vine a comprar un traje para el baile-

-¿Con quién irás?- preguntó Ranma sonriendo de lado- Yo con Akane-

-Iré con Ukyo- contestó sin interés- Ella me invitó-

-¿Ya te rendiste con Akane?- preguntó Ranma con algo de felicidad en su voz-

-No...pero, Ukyo es muy linda y divertida- contestó Ryoga sonrojandose-

-Como sea, ire a la tienda de allí- dijo la pelirroja apuntando hacia una tienda para meterse adentro-

-¡E-espera!- gritó corriendo hacia adentro igualmente, al llegar adentro, los atendió una joven-

-Buenas tardes, ¿desean que les ayude con algo?- preguntó amablemente-

-No, gracias- dijo Ryoga alejandose para buscar un traje-

-¿Es su novio?- preguntó la joven a Ranma-mujer-

-¡¿Qué no ve que soy homb...?!, emm...no, que asco ¡JAJAJA!- dijo Ranma alejandose y luego regresar- Emm...¿tiene agua caliente?-

-No, solo té-

-¿Me da un poco?- preguntó Ranma-

-¿Eh?, cla-claro- contestó la joven ofreciendole una taza de té-

-Gracias- dijo la pelirroja escondiendose atrás de unos estantes, tirandose el té encima, convirtiendose en un chico alto y fuerte- Veamos...creo, que este esta bien- murmuró Ranma tomando un traje para meterse a los vestidores-

-Este me queda bien- dijo Ryoga viendose en el espejo del vestidor mientras hacia poses, era un traje negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata color negro, salió del vestidor para hablarle a una trabajadora- Disculpe, ¿me queda bien este traje?- preguntó Ryoga-

-Cla-claro- contestó la joven mientras lo miraba con ojos de querer comerselo ( xDD)-

-Gra-gracias...me llevaré este, cuál es el precio?- dijo Ryoga con algo de temor en su voz, por la mirada de la muchacha-

-S-si, se lo...do-doy gratis- dijo la chica sin pensar mientras lo veía-

-¿Enserio?, ¡gracias!- dijo Ryoga entrando al vestidor para quitarselo y ponerse de nuevo su ropa- ¡Hasta luego!- gritó por último para irse saltando afuera de la tienda-

-Adios...-murmuró la chica con una sonrisa de enamorada-

-¡Ryoga!- gritó Ranma saliendo del vestidor con un traje negro y una camisa gris, con dos botones abiertos al principio y sin corbata, parecía un adulto - Ya se fue...seguro se va a perder- dijo despreocupado el chico de la trenza- Disculpe- habló Ranma a la joven-

-¿Ne-necesita ayuda?- preguntó-

-Sí, ¿usted cree que me quede bien este traje?- preguntó Ranma-

-Más que bien...-susurró la joven-

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Ranma sin escuchar-

-¡Bi-bien!-

-Gracias, me llevaré este, ¿cuanto cuesta?-

-E-es gratis- contestó la joven sonrojada-

-¡Muchas gracias!- dijo Ranma sin quitarse el traje para salir de la tienda-

-¡Akari!- gritó la gerente de la tienda-

-¿S-sí?- preguntó asustada-

-Oí que les diste a esos dos trajes gratis- contestó enojada la gerente-

-L-lo siento, yo lo pagaré de mi bolsillo- dijo apenada haciendo una leve reverencia-

-Bien-contestó feliz la gerente-

-En la habitación de Ranma y Akane-

-¿Qué tal este, Ukyo?- preguntó Akane con un vestido color azul cielo, con un moño blanco enfrente y un lazo que le rodeaba la cintura-

-Ese es el mejor de los diez que te has probado- contestó Ukyo mientras mordía una fritura.

-E-entonces me pondré este...¿y tu qué te vas a poner?-

-Es un vestido morado y largo, bueno ahora falta el peinado- dijo Ukyo sonriendo-

-Pe-pero mi pelo es corto, creo que solo me pondre una diadema encima...-

-Como quieras- contestó Ukyo mientras se llevaba una fritura a la boca-

-En la noche, en el baile-

El lugar era un gimnasio y estaba decorado con luces de colores, una bola disco al centro y mesas alrededor con botanas, sodas y dulces encima, en la parte de atrás habia un patio con una fuente enmedio, de la cual brotaba agua.

-¿Donde estará Akane?- se preguntó Ranma esperandola en la pista de baile, todos estaban bailando una canción lenta con sus respectivas parejas-

-Airen...- susurró Shampoo en el oído de Ranma-

-¿Sha-shampoo?- dijo el chico de la trenza volteandose para ver a Shampoo con un vestido chino color rosa con una abertura larga en la pierna izquierda, que tenía un escote-

-¿Ranma estar solo?- dijo acercandose peligrosamente a Ranma-

-N-no, yo vine con Akane...¿donde esta Mousse?-

-El ir por refrescos..- susurró por último sin dejar a Ranma alejarse, antes de dar un pequeño beso en los labios de Ranma-

-Ranma ya lleg..-cortó Akane viendo la escena sorprendida-

-¡Oh, ser chica fea!- gritó Shampoo separandose de Ranma- Bueno, Shampoo irse con Mousse- dijo alejandose-

-¡Ak-akane, no es lo que parece, ella me besó!- intentó explicar-

-¡Ran...Ranma no baka!- gritó antes de alejarse corriendo hacia al patio-

-¡Ranma!, ¿qué le hiciste a Akane?- preguntó Ukyo acercandose a el-

-Si le hiciste daño, te las verás conmigo- dijo Ryoga seriamente-

-Y-yo...-murmuró antes de ir corriendo hacia el patio-

-En el patio...-

-_Ranma idiota.._._-_pensó Akane soltando una lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla-

-¡Akane!- gritó Ranma atrás de ella-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿porque no te vas con Shampoo?- preguntó enfadada-

-P-porque yo no quiero estar con ella...si-sino con...tigo- dijo cerrando los ojos mientras apretaba los puños-

-¿Q-qué?- balbuceó Akane abriendo los ojos por completo volteando a verlo-

-Quiero decir, que..que...¡M-ME GUSTAS! Y no Shampoo, tu me gustas desde que chocamos en ese pasillo- confesó abriendo los ojos acercandose a ella rápidamente-

-Ran..- cortó Akane al sentir los labios de Ranma moviendose sobre los suyos desesperadamente, reclamandolos suyos, se sorprendió cuando el chico de la trenza mordió el labio de ella, luego se separaron-

-¿Ya te dije que te ves más bonita cuando sonríes?- dijo Ranma quitandole la lágrima-

-N-no..-contestó Akane sonrojada-

-Akane...¿qui-quisieras ser mi...novia?-

-Pe-pero llevamos un mes de conocernos...-

-¿T-tu no me quieres?- preguntó Ranma sintiendo que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos-

-Si te quiero pero...al diablo, si quiero ser tu novia- dijo Akane sonriendo abrazando a Ranma, para darle un pequeño beso en los labios-

**-Fin de la Historia-**

¡Hooola :D!, llegamos al final de esta historia, estaba más largo este capitulo...pero se me borro todo :( porque me dio lag, y se apagó mi laptop ;( y luego me borro todo lo que llevaba...y lo tuve que escribir todo de nuevo :( ... pero bueno ^^ aqui esta, gracias a los que dejaron reviews :*, se los agradezco muchote, ¡Bye-bye!.

-P.D: ¡Ranma y Akane por siempre! :)

leslietendo


End file.
